Rain in August
by T.Killer.Kunoichi
Summary: It's Temari's birthday and nobody seems to care...except for one. TemaShika ONESHOT


Disclaimer: YES I DO OWN NARUTO! Yes, yes, I know my rights, officer; I have the right to remain silent, I have the right to a lawyer, everything I say can be used against me in a court of law..

_Of course I don't own Naruto _

I made this just because it's Temari´s birthday!

I'm not English and it's in the middle of the night so don't curse me if I spell things wrong!

This is also my first fanfic "

(I put all my faith in you now, Danny)

_Rain in August_

August was usually a warm summer months with long hot days, but not these last two weeks. These last two weeks had been rainy and cold.

Temari was not happy; it was her birthday and she was stuck in rainy Konoha, where no one knew what special day it was for her that day.

She remembered telling Shikamaru three months ago when her birthday was, but he had clearly forgotten.

Temari had been sitting in her apartment watching the rain; sulking and longing home to Suna when Shikamaru had knocked on the door, telling her Lady Tsunade wanted to speak with her.

Typical!

And here she was, walking in the rain.

Temari felt the cold drops on her face and turned to look at her right, where Shikamaru walked.

As usual he looked bothered, like escorting her was so much trouble. And to the wrong direction! This made her furious!

-"Oi, Cry-baby! This is not the way to the Hokage! Where are we going?" She shouted angrily.

"..." Shikamaru sighed and looked up into the sky. The grey sky made it impossible to even try to cloud gaze.

It was true though, they were not on their way to Lady Tsunade´s, but he couldn't stand that bothersome woman.

Right now he felt like blowing the whole thing off and go home to take a long comfortable nap…

"I asked you a question! Where are we going?!" Temari´s 'peaceful' voice cut through his thoughts.

"Troublesome woman, could you quiet down and relax?" Shikamaru said without looking at her as he led the way to some hills above the lake.

"No, I won't relax and shut up! It's Saturday evening, it's raining and you're leading me to Kami-knows-where!" Temari shouted and started to feel a mixture of both sad and hurt.

Shikamaru turned his head to her for the first time since he had picked her up from her apartment and Temari could see that he had a look on his face that she could not place what it was.

"Just trust me, ok?"

Temari sighted and looked down. The hole she'd had in her stomach the whole day started to grow bigger and heavier with sorrow by each step she took.

She felt so angry but still so sad! Why couldn't he just remember? Why?! Temari knew it was no use arguing with herself. She could feel a tear burn in her eye but she didn't allow it to show itself.

Shikamaru started to get nervous…

They continued to walk in an awkward silence until they reached a huge tree on top of one of the hills. Here they stopped.

"Why are we..!?" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the tree

She knew very well what kind of tree that was; it was a chestnut tree, her favourite

Temari felt the hole in her stomach suddenly disappear and she turned smiling to Shikamaru

There he stood, soaking wet and holding a chestnut and one single white rose. He smiled before speaking.

"Happy birthday, Temari." Shikamaru said and handed her the rose.

Temari felt her cold body heat up when he handed her the rose.

"You remembered…" she said, taking hold of it.

"Of course I did, I'm a genius." he smirked.

As if giving her the rose was a secret sign, the rain stopped, the clouds scattered and the last few sunrays were painting the sky blue, purple, orange and pink.

Shikamaru just stood there and watched the golden Wind Mistress in front of him. Her hair glowed, her eyes sparkled and her smile made him melt.

'She's worth all the trouble," he thought and showed her the chestnut he had picked from the tree before he had handed her the rose.

Temari saw the chestnut and tried to take it but he put it into his mouth and smirked.

Shikamaru knew she couldn't reach the branches and that's why he put it in his mouth. Now she had to beg him to pick one for her

But Temari had other plans… Suddenly she did something that almost made him choke.

Without a warning, Temari leaned forward and kissed him.

Temari could feel him deepen the kiss and put his arms around her waist.

After an eternity Temari pulled away and smirked. She then stared to chew.

Shikamaru, who still felt dizzy after the kiss couldn't understand what she was chewing until…

"I guess I won the chestnut. You should know better than try to compete with me, ´cuz you know I always win!" She laughed

God, didn't he love that laugh…

"You know I can't let a woman win," he smirked stepping forward so Temari had her back against the tree.

"What are you gonna do then, Cry-baby?" she smirked challengingly.

"I'm gonna take that back…" Shikamaru said as he lazily leaned forward.

"But we're out of chestnuts." Temari said and swallowed, leaning forward

"Don't worry, you troublesome woman, we've got plenty…"

_**END**_

So what do you think? Am I good? Remember, it's my first fanfic! "

Quick info about this whole thing:

It has rained for almost 3 weeks here where I live.

The chestnut is because it's Temari´s favourite food.

The white rose is because I wanted Shikamaru to have one single flower and my favourite flower is the white rose.

I suck at writing romantic stuff so don't curse me!

I like writing reviews and I hope you do too! (I'm not used to be up this late and I'm gonna be hyper soon )

I'M CUTE AND KIND AS A KITTEN AND I HOPE YOU ARE AS WELL SO REVIEW PEOPLE!! 8D (Told you…)


End file.
